


She'll Pass By

by alemara



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Marian & Jack, horses</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Pass By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



He'll see her ride, sometimes, tip his hat & be polite, but he don't talk. What's he got to say a lady might want to hear?

 

 


End file.
